


Wear you like a suit

by cupidsbow



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Action, Dark Comedy, Eddie's face, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Other, Romance, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: You're so cute I want to wear you like a suit.





	Wear you like a suit

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you:** To colls for the awesome beta.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Music:** Suit by Boom! Bap! Pow! & The Girl from Ipanema by Frank Sinatra  
>  **Physical triggers:** Flashing lights, fast cuts, loud noises.

This was a joy to create, and I hope it brings you joy to watch as well. Thanks for a great ride so far, Venom fandom, and here's hoping for an awesome second film. Happy Valentine's Day.

 

**Password = symbrock**

[Wear you like a suit](https://vimeo.com/316855027) from [cupidsbow](https://vimeo.com/user48964753) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

**Downloads:**  [Venom-Suit-cupidsbow-sm.zip](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a638ynaov3hna59/Venom-Suit-cupidsbow-sm.zip/file) (MP4, 94.32MB), [Venom-Suit-cupidsbow.zip](https://www.mediafire.com/file/51oi9zcs8jr4bee/Venom-Suit-cupidsbow.zip/file) (WMV, 124.57MB) 


End file.
